


B.B.B.F.F.

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Family Drama, Gen, My Little Pony References, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дирк не может сказать, что он совсем один — но тот, кто нужнее всего, уже давно умер.
Relationships: Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider & Dirk Strider





	B.B.B.F.F.

**Author's Note:**

> B.B.B.F.F. (Big Brother Best Friend Forever) — песня из предпоследней серии второго сезона «My Little Pony».

_When she was a baby, she considered it a silly joke,  
That you can not live without friends.  
I read many books, but did not find them,  
With my friends my life will be fuller._

Дирк обнимает одеяло и смотрит на экран с поющей Твайлайт. Сердце странно щемит, и дело даже не в привязанности к мультфильму про маленьких пони.  
Дирк не может сказать, что он совсем один — где-то далеко у него есть Рокси, его единственный друг здесь-и-сейчас. В другом времени и пространстве есть Джейк и Джейн, и когда-нибудь Дирк встретится с ними, он в этом уверен.  
Но сейчас он лишь мальчишка, который смотрит мультики в своей комнате — пока за окном воет шторм, и тёмный океан то вздымается гигантскими волнами, за которыми видны просвечивающие искры молний, то отходит в сторону, копя силы для очередного сокрушительного удара и обнажая нержавеющие балки вышки, обросшие водорослями и полипами.

_But there was a foal in the world,  
Which was so dear to me.  
The elder brother, my friend forever!  
As in a pod of two peas we lived carefree._

Дирк старается не плакать, потому что Страйдеры не плачут, так говорил его великолепный старший брат.  
Дирк обожает его за то, каким тот был крутым.  
Дирк ненавидит его за то, что он сдох героем, а не остался ждать своего младшего — это тупо и иррационально; плохой, плохой Дирк, ты же понимаешь, что за триста лет любой бы человек успел умереть? Ты же понимаешь, что Дейв хотел для тебя лучшего, что создал тебе надёжное убежище, подготовился к твоему появлению, что...

_The kites started.  
(My friend forever)  
Resentment and quarrels did not allow.  
(We lived with him so carefree)_

Дирк глотает слёзы и размазывает сопли по лицу, потому что его никто не видит, потому что некому заметить и сказать «Прекрати, мелкий, ты же крутой пацан», некому подойти и утешить, некому даже отругать.  
Иногда Дирк думает, что его погибший бро наверняка не был идеальным — кто знает, каким родителем он бы был? Может, не самым правильным — но в такие минуты Дирку кажется, что лучше проблемы или насилие в семье, чем полное и абсолютное одиночество.  
Рокси, Джейн и Джейк — ничего не значащие имена, когда Дирку просто хочется обнять своего старшего брата.

_We managed to dream together.  
I did not think that I would be so  
Miss._

Вышку пошатывает, и это нормально — такая конструкция намного устойчивее к штормам и бурям, чем жёсткий каркас. Так она не ломается, старший брат позаботился об этом.  
Дирк уже сломан, раскрошен и разбит на кусочки, он всхлипывает под гудение шторма за плотно закрытыми окнами — и под тонкий голосок нарисованной пони.  
Дирк представлял Дейва рядом — часто, даже слишком. Как тот выглядит вблизи. Как он сидит, двигается, как касается — гладит по взъерошенным волосам, хлопает по плечу, в шутку пихает локтем. Как поправляет тёмные очки, как снимает их — только дома, только для Дирка.  
Как обнимает.  
Как наклоняется, смотрит прямо в глаза, и...

_Big brother, my friend forever.  
As in a pod of two peas we lived carefree._

Снаружи раздаётся скрежет — шторм сорвал крепления одного из баков с водой. Дирк вытирает лицо, ставит мультик на паузу и выключает свет. Заворачивается в одеяло, прячет голову под подушку и отчаянно надеется никогда не проснуться.  
Просыпаться одному слишком больно.  
Ему снова снится Дейв — но брат далеко, его захлёстывают волны и уносят в тёмные глубины океана к снующим там гигантским теням.  
Дирк не может сказать, что он полностью одинок, но дыру в его сердце, подписанную «Дейв Страйдер, крутой старший брат», заполнить не сможет никто.

_And even if he is now far away,  
He will not care  
My best friend  
Forever…  
Forever…_


End file.
